stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Spot
Luxury Barn is the 338th episode inside of Stampy's Lovely World. Plot Stampy says Hello in the beginning of the video. He greets Ester and Lee. He sees Lee Bear next to the wrong corner. Lee did a redo and then goes in the painting and then out. Stampy gets his morning breakfast like always, a cake! Stampy and Lee decides that who's going to be the employee of the month in Sweetie Pie Shop. They're going to play the game, Sweet Swap, and how to play is they both start with nine sweetie pies and then you race over the Candy Canyon doing parkour into the sweet master, or the Giant Pink Panther. Heading over the Love Garden, Stampy adds Logan Doodler for making a paper model of the Wonder Quest Spaceship with animated Stampy and Wizard Keen. In the dog house choosing a dog, he finds a tunnel and he thinks it's Lee digging, but he realized it was obviously his nemesis, Hit the Target. The tunnel was very long. Stampy finds out it lead to Hit the Target's castle. He found Barnaby in cage surrounded by lava. When he looked up the opening of the castle, he sees Hit the Target and fell down the tunnel. He climbed up again and then Hit the Target pours lava at him. Stampy managed to escape the lava and climbs up the top of the castle to look for Hit the Target. He finds out that Hit the Target went back into the tunnel. Stampy first saves Barnaby. Then they chase after him. He sits Barnaby down in the doghouse and when Stampy goes outside. He sees Hit the Target setting fire to his house. He quickly contacts Beat the Heat Fire Station. Lee comes with their equipment and they manage to take out the fire, but Hit the Target escaped. This episode was very intensive and the damage of Stampy's Lovely World will be fixed quickly. Stampy then says Bye and ends the video. Features Helpers * Stampy * L for Lee x * Hit the Target (Antagonist) Pet/s * Barnaby People Added to the Love Garden * Logan Doodler Locations * Stampy's House * Love Garden * Doghouse * Sweet Pie Shop * Tunnel * Hit the Target's Castle * Beat the Heat Fire Station Trivia * This is the first thumbnail to be only Stampy in it. * This is the first time Stampy's House gets caught on fire. * Barnaby was kidnapped by Hit the Target for the third time. * Lee makes his surprise appearance at the wrong corner. * Hit the Target's Castle made its second appearance. (First was Sleepy Stampy) * The tunnel brings back to the first battle appearance, underground. * The Wonder Quest Spaceship built by Logan, brings back to one of the Wonder Quest episodes. * The mini-games from the beginning were the second mini-games to be a parkour. * It is safe to assume that the mini-game Stampy talked about at the beginning was never in fact built as it is ridiculously explained and never actually played. * Due to HittheTarget attacking the Sweetie Pie Shop does not currently have an employee of the month. * The thumbnail has been changed recently. It now depicts Stampy having his house on fire instead. References * Sweet Pie Shop references some pie shops in London like Old Fashioned Pie-Shop, Sweetie Pie's Shop, and Sweet & Savoury Pie Company. Video Category:Episodes Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Episode